Something So Right
by SKSuncloud
Summary: Matthew and Guy meet again in Sacae. A fluffy romance between the two. Oneshot.


**A/N**- Hey everyone! I know I'm supposed to be working on a few OTHER fics right now…but, as I do with everything. I'm blaming this fic on Iyessence again.  
**Jaerel**- I thought you blamed everything on JP!  
**Me**-….Yes….but I blame fanfic related stuff on Iyessence!  
**Jaerel-** Whatever….  
**Me-** Ok! So, this is something that I decided to try after being fed up with all the lusty Matthew/Guy fics.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Fire Emblem…but I was shaking uncontrollably all fourth periodon the 24thuntil I got to go get the new Fire Emblem (Sacred Stones) today! …that's as close as I've gotten to owning it though…

**Warning-** Implied Shonen-ai….don't worry, nothing…sexual…..

**REVISED! -**After transferring this from my Word document onto here the computer decided to get rid of some spaces...Who knows why...so I've gone in and changed them back...hopefully it worked...

* * *

**Something So Right**

Maybe it's true; everyone needs someone to care for, and someone to carefor them. Even so, it should never have worked out.

"Ah! Guy! I haven't seen you in a while!"

The Sacaen looked up doubtfully. He knew that voice from somewhere. Standing up straight, he still couldn't quite see over the tall fields of grass. Who was that? And how, in the name of St. Elimine, did they find him way out here?

"Good to see you aren't dying to hunger!" the playful voice taunted from somewhere in the sea of grasses.

That voice! Now he was certain he knew it from somewhere! For the first time ever he cursed the insanely tall grass. If only the speaker would step through it's curtain he could see their face and recognize them.

"You just keep letting you hair grow, don't you? Who, exactly, has the honor of braiding all that?"

Who in the-?

""What? Not even going to answer? My dear Guy, you really _have_ been in Sacae too long! Who have you been conversing with... Rath?"

Ah ha! He did know this voice! "Matthew?"

"So you _do_ remember me, eh?" the brunet chuckled, stepping through the wall of grass into the tiny clearing Guy had made for himself. "Been a while."

"Wha-? How did you find me? What are you doing here…What's with the new cape?" the green haired man blurt out.

"Firstly, I'm a spy, remember? It was, honestly, not so hard. Secondly, I'm bored! I had leave to go on my own road for a while and had to find someone to talk to! I don't feel like tracking Legault, don't care where Jaffar went, avoiding Serra…"

"So you came to find _me_?"

"Naturally!" the thief smiled, "Oh! And as to the cape; I thought it would blend in better. I was right, wasn't I?" he stretched out one side of the cape with his arm horizontal to display his new earthy colored finery.

"You came all the way to Sacae…to find _me_?" Guy asked again, still at a complete loss.

The thief's grin grew, "For all I knew you'd wasted into nothing! Someone has to keep you alive, you know!"

The Sacaen blinked dumbly for a few seconds. His brain had yet to register and accept the spy that was standing in front of him, "So…you-"

"No more asking redundant questions!" Matthew cut him off, "Let's get on to more important matters, like…why are _you_ way out in the middle of nowhere? You took a whole two days to track you know…not to mention a lot of gold…"

"I…er…" he glanced down at his Wa Dao, which he'd laid on the ground when he'd initially stood up.

"Training again?"

"Yeah…"he admitted.

Matthew grinned, "At least this time it looks like you didn't forget about feeding yourself."

Guy grinned back, finally coming to grip with the situation, "Yeah. Looks like your threats really_ did_ rub off on me!"

"Good to hear!" the relief Matthew had felt upon spotting his target was doubling now as it rushed over him again. Truth be told, he'd missed the long haired Sacaen. Guy had been so important to him only a few years before.

It hadn't been love, and it would be a stretch to call it friendship. Yet Guy, he'd been very important to Matthew. After Leila had died, the thief had needed something to distract him; something real to cling to, to get him through the mission. As it turned out, Guy had been that distraction. Whether it was teasing him, or giving him fighting tips, or just looking out for him in general, Matthew had taken a special interest in Guy.

Ever since they'd gone their separate ways it had seemed his life had been missing something. Without those defiant green eyes glaring at him every day, life had become so routine. Even running from Serra's shrill voice lost it's excitement over time.

"So how have you been living?" Guy asked, his eyes anywhere but on Matthew's.

"Quite well, though the stream's run dry... and you?"

Guy shrugged, not quite understanding what Matthew meant, he decided to just answer the question, "I've really just been training all these years."

"That's an awful long time for something so disciplined. Don't you ever lighten up and have fun?"

Guy bit his lip, as if the idea had become foreign to him. "Not really…" he mumbled.

Matthew shook his head, "And here I thought you were beginning to care for yourself."

"I am!" Guy shot back, hands balled into fists and cheeks red, making him look about 10 years younger, "You want to fight about it?"

Matthew chuckled. In his eyes, the swordsman would always be the naive, starving boy he'd saved all those years ago, "And what do you plan to fight with?" he asked, holding up the younger's sword.

"You…when did you-? Give me that!" he lunged forward.

Matthew turned and skillfully avoided the attempt, allowing Guy to fall face-first into the thick grasses.

"Darn you…" the Sacaen pouted, pushing himself up and glaring at the bright-eyed man. Matthew had always done things like this; teasing him and taking advantage of his lack of skill. Not that Guy minded. Though he'd only recently come to terms with the fact that he honestly didn't mind. It made Matthew happy, and back then, Matthew had so desperately needed to be made happy. Guy had played along, even when they parted, and he realized that his feelings towards the thief had greatly mutated, still he played along.

Annoyingly enough, Matthew was alsothe sort of person, whom, upon meeting you would never forget. No matter how much it would help Guy's self-esteemed to do so.

Guy looked pitifully at the gleeful man before him. He really had missed him. He'd missed him a lot.

"You haven't changed much at all, have you Guy?" Matthew asked, a small, genuine smile on his lips.

Guy looked at him feet, trying to fight off the childish smile that was working it's way to his face. He thought he'd grown so much. He'd become much stronger and had made a name for himself on the plains. Hadn't that made him more of a man too?

Yet every time he let his eyes wander to Matthew his heart beat raced and his cheeks flushed, and he felt like a child all over again. It wasn't natural. No other person made him feel so young like this. Could it be simply that he hadn't seen Matthew in so long? Or…

"Guy?" Matthew asked, leaning down slightly so he could see Guy's face.

"Eh?" his face shot up in response, face reddening, "I….I…um…"

Matthew smiled and set the sword down on the ground, "I missed you, you know."

Guy felt his heartbeat quicken again. He'd missed Matthew too. It had always been like a rivalry between them, yet now…or, as soon as their ways had been parted, it had become more of…a friendship. Or maybe he wanted it to be more than it was. He'd hoped so much that Matthew had remembered him, like he'd remembered Matthew. Hearing that from the thief's lips had been...it had been so wonderful. "I…I missed you too."

He watched as Matthew's childish grin faded into a mature and rather attractive smile. "Good." he reached over to Guy with one hand and rested it on Guy's shoulder.

Guy smiled slightly. It was the most intimate situation he'd ever been in, though still not sure if Matthew thought of it the same way as he did. He leaned slightly into the thief's hand and closed his eyes.

Matthew smiled. Maybe something really had changed between them. Suddenly he didn't feel like he had to be a parental figure for Guy. Suddenly…it was as if he wanted to be…friends? Was that right? He pulled Guy towards him, and let the Sacaen fall into his embrace. Yes. _This_ felt right. Something about this felt _so_ right.

Guy smiled. It wasn't so awkward as he'd expected. He knew Matthew wasn't going to be around forever. In fact, the spy would probably be gone the next day. But he was here, for now. For now they were together. This was how it should have been. He wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist and leaned into his chest, cursing his younger, stubborn self for not realizing this sooner. He felt Matthew's arms tighten around his shoulders.

"You know, Guy, it's strange…"

"What is?"

"Everything is so different. I can remember when you'd have tried to kill me for hugging you."

"…..Really? I'd have done that?"

Matthew laughed slightly, "Probably."

"Sorry."

"It's not like I mind." The thief said with a sigh, "You kept me alive."

"Same to you." Guy replied, holding on tighter to Matthew. There was an intimate silence between them.

"You know how weird it would be for someone to come along and find two guys hugging in the middle of the grass, don't you?" Matthew pointed out.

"Embarrassed?"

"Hardly."

This seemed to be what they'd both been waiting for their whole lives. Of this, they were sure.

They stood there, in an immortal embrace, and the wind sang across the grass like a chorus of flutes searching for a tune.

* * *

**Jaerel-** Please review! 


End file.
